


Home, for a little while

by Elm (Xerethra)



Series: Biadore [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Napping, Normal Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xerethra/pseuds/Elm
Summary: Finally, finally, Danny get's to spend a little time with Roy again.





	Home, for a little while

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azzish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azzish/gifts).



> Did the Biadore fandom have a effing Biadore Christmas yesterday or what!? Oh boy oh boy oh Roy.

Danny had been allowed - or if it was the dogs Roy humoured - to pet the wiggling bodies of Sammie and Dede the moment Danny stepped into Roy’s condo for what felt like hours and hours of dog therapy. Danny had cooed as much as the dogs wiggled their bodies and begged for pets and belly rubs. Roy had sunken down on his knees beside the three of them with a smile, petting Sammie when Dede managed to wiggle for the most attention from Danny.

It had taken no seconds at all for them all to fall into old, familiar, beaten paths. Danny always felt like a kind of different happy and content when in Roy’s presence. Relaxed, and like he was accepted for everything that he was. Roy always humoured his antics, laughing along when Danny began to fool around. Danny liked that, and he liked that they could be together like this, and even though they were in the same room that they didn’t feel the compulsive, energy-draining need to always talk or acknowledge each other.

Roy had sunken down in his sofa, his face concentrated as he scrolled through his phone. It made Danny’s heart clench, for some reason, and like he wanted to never stop smiling and watching Roy tumble through whatever it was that had captivated him so in his phone. This was what life should be, Danny believed. Domestic happiness, grins and warmth from nothing at all that for that reason turned monumental, vast as the universe.

Danny got up from the floor and curled up next to Roy on the couch. Danny draped his arm around Roy’s slim waist, nuzzled his nose against the warmth of Roy’s ever-tanned skin. Roy hummed in response, shifted slightly but made no other move to acknowledge the added warmth pressed up against him. Danny’s fingers caressed Roy’s hip through his shirt, and Danny sighed, a sigh so heavy as if he knew yet couldn’t make sense of the colossal meaning of having Roy back into his life, alive and in the flesh, rather than through social media. Even if it was for just one evening, one evening of Danny getting the chance to soak in the charisma and warmth of Roy - though many of the hours would be spent down at the theatre with the rest of the cast before Danny turned audience and watched Bianca perform in Peaches’ production - Danny was happy with that.

“Missed you,” Danny mumbled against Roy’s neck, and a shiver trickled down Danny’s spine as Roy’s phone clicked shut and his hand began to roam through the dark mess that was Danny’s hair, Roy’s other hand clinging to the excessive fabric of his white long-sleeved jumper, pressed Danny closer. Danny’s heart swelled once again from that little movement, that tiny substantial little movement that nailed Roy as human and as in much need of physical contact as most of the world’s population.

“Missed you too,” Roy’s voice vibrated right above Danny’s ear, and Danny smiled, hugged Roy’s hip tighter at the validity of Roy’s feelings that matched his own, unchanged, unharmed, despite everything. Danny rubbed his cheek against Roy’s shoulder, wrapped his arms around Roy’s neck and tugged at him gently.

“Nap,” Danny said with a yawn as he let go of Roy and stretched out on the sofa, squirming and wiggling like Roy’s dogs had earlier to snuggle himself down on the couch.

“N-”

“Aw, c’mon B, a little one? You need your energy for the show, old man. Please nap with me?”

Roy sighed, looked down at the younger with his arms stretched out, fingers wiggling to coax him to accept the offer. Roy was tired, always bone-tired in a way, and Roy was equally well aware that some of the best sleep he’d ever gotten was when he was curled up with this kid.  
“Alright, alright, just a minute,” Roy gave in, rolling his eyes at the happy, flushed grin of Danny. Roy set the alarm on his phone before he deposited it on the coffee table and scooted himself over to Danny, stretched himself over Danny who with quick, swift arms tugged Roy tight and close to his chest. One arm circled around Roy’s back to cuddle him tightly, his other hand playing with the short, black hair of Roy until they both had drifted to slumber; Danny snoring softly on his back, Roy’s shoulders relaxed and at ease.


End file.
